


Two Kings One Queen

by Anyeong



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, genben fem luffy male boa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyeong/pseuds/Anyeong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. FEM!LUFFY! Two princes Ace and Sabo are told they can be king if they sire a child before the other. But what if both princes can only think of ever sleeping with one girl? What would Luffy do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU. FEM!LUFFY! Two princes are told they can be king if they sire a child before the other. But what if both princes can only think of ever sleeping with one girl? What would Luffy do?

**Anyeong: Thank you for reading! Note that by chapter 3, this will be rated M. It will hence disappear from the default page in the archive. If interested, do fave or follow! Or better: REVIEW!**

Oh, and this is my second story! YAY! First one's M-rated already though. Feel free to check it out and also leave me your thoughts before you go!

Disclaimer: One Piece is NOT MINE. o(O3O)o

* * *

Chapter I: Beginnings

* * *

In the Kingdom of East Blue, there are two princes, adopted by King Garp from kingdoms that are now part of East Blue.

They go by the names 'Fire Fist' Ace and 'Revolutionary' Sabo, respectively, due to their personalities and achievements in both the battlefield and the political fields.

The two men are close as brothers can be, and are known to be _the_ most eligible bachelors in the world.

One day, the two said princes are then summoned to the grand hall.

"I want to retire and carefreely eat crackers the rest of my life." King Garp announces. "One of you will be King."

They freeze at this because they didn't think they'd have to compete already. Though they do have a silent agreement to support whoever wins, they are still bent on doing their best.

"Now... for the condition..."

They listen closely.

"I decided to crown whoever sires children first to be my successor."

They look at each other and then to Garp.

"WHAT?!"

xxx

Ace and Sabo love each other like they're blood brothers, so they think whoever will be king will be supported by the other. Unconditionally. They do not discuss that blasted old man's proposal for now and just goes to the place where they can forget all of their problems.

It is the palace interior gardens and they go to the massive tree at the center and smile at the teenage girl using the swing.

She brightens up at the sight of them. "Ace! Sabo!"

"LUFFY!"

She runs to hug them both and they two rest their hand on her curve of her back.

The girl is wearing a beautiful white dress that exposes a tantalizing amount of skin all the way to the base of her arms. She is wearing that bright smile that kills them both every time.

This is Princess Luffy, biological grandchild to the king, though not very responsible and a bit too carefree to inherit the throne.

"What are you up to, this time?" Sabo asks and looks around at the palace gardens. There are nothing destroyed this time.

"Just swinging around here and there. What about you two? You don't look so good."

"Just princely problems." Ace says because every time they tried to explain she just stares, not understanding, so she just stops prying with that answer. She just smiles.

"Oh I see." She says wrapping her arms around each their necks.

"You worked hard."

They smile, and embrace her back feeling her warmth.

xxx

They watch as the seventeen year old girl play around with their pet bull Moocy under the sakura tree. They don't speak for a while until Sabo decides to tell Ace his plans.

They tell each other everything, after all.

"I'm planning on asking Luffy to sleep with me." He says and Ace gapes at him.

"WHAT? That's what what _I_ was going to do!"

"WHAT?!"

At this they whip their heads to Luffy at the same time and shoots up.

The two walks to her hurriedly, and she just stops her tracks and stares at them in puzzlement.

"LUFFY!" At the same time, they yell:

"SLEEP WITH ME!"

* * *

_**FIN** _

* * *

Anyeongfangirl Note: Again, this will be rated M by chapter 3 and thus invisible by default. Be sure to follow if you're interested!

TIP: All writers loooooove reading your reviews! We tend to update much quicker than we would have if most (if not all) of you spare a bit of your time to type some stuff down for us! Thank you in advance.


	2. Decisions

Anyeong: Hi guys! Thank you for reading this far. I am hoping you like this chapter and are expecting at least some of you will spare me some time and _actually review!_

Disclaimer: One Piece is NOT MINE. o(O3O)o

* * *

Chapter II: Decisions

* * *

She stares at them. "Okay."

They stare back at her and realize she may not understand. "We mean to have sex."

"I know."

"You know what sex is?"

"Makino told me. She says it's something you do with someone you love." She says, grinning. "I love both of you!"

They feel both happy and in despair at this.

"So... who do you love more?"

"Ehh.. I just said I love both of you."

"But Luffy..."

"We can just sleep together!"

They cringe. "Sorry bro. I love you as a brother and I don't swing that way."

Ace twitches, wanting to punch the blonde for the heck of it. "GAH."

They stare at each other and huddle farther away to discuss, though Luffy just walks in between to listen. Ace points at Sabo. "I'm older. Let me have the throne."

"What? You said you didn't really care for the throne. Go sleep with some other woman."

"It can only be Luffy!"

"It can only be Luffy for me, too!"

"GRRRR..."

"GRRRR..."

"That settles it then!" Ace says, folding his long sleeved shirt. Sabo huffs in agreeement and they jump away from each other ready to spar. "Whoever wins gets to sleep with her!"

"I really don't mind sleeping with both of you..."

"SHUT UP LUFFY!"

And they run for each other.

Luffy likes watching them spar, but she hates when it is because of her. She takes a step right in the middle of the fight. ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY TOLD HER TO SHUT UP.

"STOP IT!"

" **I'm** the one who gets to decide!"

"I sleep with both of you!"

_"WHAT?!"_

"NO WAY."

"Why not?!"

"It's... it's insane!"

"Well I definitely won't do a threesome."

"NEITHER WOULD I!"

The two men stare at each other, boiling at the thought of the other sleeping with Luffy. Luffy on the other hand puffs her cheek in annoyance. She's the one who gets to decide what happens during sex and who do it with! Makino says so!

"If only one sleeps with me, then neither would!"

"WHATTTT!?"

xxx

They take a while of not talking to each other at all until they've come to a reluctant conclusion that they will _both_ sleep with Luffy.

The problem is who will do it first.

She is a virgin after all. Who will get the honors of taking it away?

"What about a kiss then?" Ace asks. "Whoever she thinks is the better kisser will be the winner."

"Well you seem confident." Sabo yells. "You've kissed countless girls!"

"You did too!"

"Not as many as you did!"

"I imagined the girl as Luffy every time!"

"I did too!"

It's usually nice that they were so _alike_. Now they're not so sure. Still, they suck it up and Ace repeats the conclusion of the discussion for good measure.

"Whoever a better kisser gets her virginity."

xxx

Then there's the problem of who kisses her first. "DAMN IT! _Her first kiss_!"

"Whoever kisses her will get to sleep with her later."

"What? NO FAIR."

"What about leaving it to fate?"

"Fate?"

So they do janken to decide who to kiss her first.

Sabo goes first and despite being doomed to sleep with her the next night, at least he gets to taste her right now.

He gulps and looks down at the smaller girl, who is watching his every move.

He places his hand on her cheek and leans down. He sees her closing her eyes and their lips touch.

Electricity courses through his veins at the feeling of their lips touching. It is chaste, but is feels more sensual than any of his previous kisses.

Soon he deepens it by putting his hand behind her neck and licking her lips for it to open up. The moment it opens up, he inserts his tongue and finds hers, tasting the delicious taste of her mouth.

 _"Uhn..."_ he hears her moan against his lips which just encourages him to ravage her harder. He can barely feel Ace's intensifying glare behind him.

He pushes her body flush against his and she wraps her arms around him, as if having done this before, and their tongues dances so sensually he can feel his member twitching already.

His hands move on his own to her breast and it is then that he is pulled away.

"HEY! We're not done yet!"

"You crossed the line!"

"You don't get to cut her first kiss short!"

"It's not though." Luffy dreamily says, face prettily red from desire. "A few years ago when you two were out there's this guy with a reeeeaaally funny name."

They gape at her as she laughs at a memory that they certainly do NOT like.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

_**fin** _

* * *

Anyeong:Yes. the first kiss is a guy with a funny name. Guess who it is? Fufufufu~

And Thank you! Hope you liked it and again it will be rated M next chap!

Please review!


	3. Ace

Thanks for getting this far folks! I'd specially like to say special thanks to those who reviewed!

For those who asked: YES, there will be lemons. Hell it will all be lemons from here on in. It's embarrassing, but... it's all I can really write.

Disclaimer: One Piece is NOT MINE. o(O3O)o

* * *

Chapter III: Ace

* * *

He takes her to her room, hand-in-hand, and she looks around. "Why are you looking around your own room, Luffy?" He asks and she stares at him.

"Do we have a toy or something?"

"Or maybe a new pet?"

"A toy? A pet?"

"Or I thought it would be something big..."

"What is? What are you talking about?"

"Don't we need stuff? For whatever we'd be doing."

"..."

"What?"

"We're not going to play, Luffy."

"...eh?"

He realizes that she really doesn't know what sex is. He gulps and scratches the back of his neck, though not letting go of her hand. "It's nothing like that. Sex is something where you'd lay bare against your partner. And it will hurt."

"Why do we do it then?"

_AH, hell._

He's blushing even more now. "...because the two people become... one... when they do it."

"Like they **fuse**? That's AWESOME!"

He can only chuckles.

She stares at him in comprehension and he gulps. "Again... it will hurt."

"Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Though he really prays she'll go through. Though he won't force her. He never will.

Then he feels her warm hand on his cheek and his heart skips a beat. He looks at her and she stares at him, thinking, but then she smiles. "Uhn! I trust you."

He feels elated at her response and in one swoop, using his strong arm, he lifts her up with her buttocks and his lip meet hers.

She supports her weight by her elbows on his shoulder, and he tilts his head up to grant her better access of his hungry mouth. His feet moves as their tongues battle and the next thing their forms flop on the bed with her hand splayed above her, face red from all their kissing.

He pants heavily, already aroused by the sight alone.

He dips his head down again, meeting her lips with his rough hand exploring her thinly clothed curves. He swallows her delicious moans and feels her sensual touches on his skin and back and he feels his kisses turning hungrier.

He goes south and places kisses below her chin, then her neck, her collarbone, her ears, occasionally sucking on them and making her whimper.

His hand all but ripped her dress apart and he loses his shirt shortly after.

He takes a deep _deep_ breath as he looks down on her exposed skin. She's not wearing a bra, but it isn't noticed as her dress has pads in it already, and the shock of how taut and utterly _delicious_ he feels himself drooling.

He dips his head down directly to his breast arms on her side to support his weight, ready to devour her.

At first he takes as much as he can of her flesh inside his mouth, and using the flat of his tongue to massage her sensitive flesh and she mewls in response.

He sucks and nips at it and she grabs the back of his head and arcs her head in pleasure, making him ravage her sensitive skin even more.

She pants. "Is t-this sex?"

"Not yet." he grins, teeth against her apex. "It feels better."

His hand creeps up from her stomach all the way to her neglected breast and kneads at it, using his forefinger to do a rolling motion and an occasional pinch making her moan in pleasure. "Ah...ahhh... ngyaah! Uhnnn... a-ah...

"O-Oh _Aceeee."_

Those are the sweetest sounds he will ever hear.

He goes down, and his tongue ends on her most sensitive spot.

"W-What-"

"This will feel really good." He says as he blows at it and lifts his head to look at Luffy.

She looks at him, expectantly, and eyes filled with lust that a second later he is devouring her again. "Oh, A- _Ace_." "Ohh... ahh! AhhH! Ahhh!"

He tastes the inside of her walls and he feels her hand on his head, grabbing it and pushing it deeper at the same time. "Ohh.. _ahhh_... ahhh! Ahh! AHH!"

He stops and lifts his head and looks at her heavenly expression. He has hit her sweet spot he knows now, and he dives in once more to ravage that spot in particular, the sounds alone making his member tremble like crazy.

"W-WHA! AHH! AHH! AHH! Oh godds Aacccceeee!"

She releases a fountain of fluids and he licks what he can, and she can only shiver under the insane barage of sensations he is causing. "Sex... feels so good..." She tells him as he kisses up to her lips again.

They take a breathing and she touches every dip of his muscles that she can.

He opens her up and positions his member at her entrance.

" _Ughn_." She moans at the pressure and she opens her eyes to look at his hungry ones.

"You've felt nothing yet, Luffy." he says, smirking against her ears, though he himself has never experienced anything more than fantasies or his own hand.

And with that, he enters. He wants to do it slowly for Luffy, but the sensation of her hot wetness touching his was too much that his body moves on its own and his half of his penis is inside her in one swoop.

He gives out an involuntarily loud gasp. He feels her _steaming_ walls gripping into every inch of his member it can clasp and it feels insane.

_Shit_

This feels so much better than his dreams.

He was not ready for this.

He pauses and breathes out and looks at Luffy, who is panting hard. "You okay?" She nods. "Does it hurt?"

"A little." She says. "But it feels good."

" _You_ feel good, A-Ace."

Elated by her words, he pushes it all in and they jerk in shock, moaning and grunting at the sheer bliss occupying all their senses.

He hears Luffy squeak and he feels her hand gripping his shoulder tightly. "Y-You're...! Y-You're i-inside meee, Aaaccee... _ahhnn._.."

He does his best to stop cumming too early, even with just her words, and he takes it out almost at full length. She cries out when he pulls out. He stabilizes himself with his shoulders on her side, and enters again.

"S-Stop! So _hot._..I-I'm _melting_ , A-Ace! Aaaccee..!"

Her words did the opposite of making him stop.

" _Ohh!"_ She yells as he back arches to him. He does it again, with a steadily gaining pace. "Oh.. ahhh. AHH...! AHH! Uhnn-n _ahh_! Ohhh...!...AHH...!..AH!...AH!"

She soon adjusts and accepts the barrage of sensations neither of them think even _existed._

Her hips begin to meet his thrusts and he wriggles and rocks under him to maximize friction.

"F-Faster! Ace! _Deeper_! AHH!..AHHH!...AHHH!...AHH!"

And who was he to neglect her of her wish?

"AHHH!.. _AHH_! _..AHH!_.. _AHH_!"

Then he targets her G-spot again and she writhes like crazy under him. The feeling of giving her this much pleasure is leading him to insanity and his body moves in speed he doesn't know he is capable of.

" **AHH!...AHH!...AHH! AHH! A-ACEEE!...G-GAH!...aAH!"**

The bed is creaking so wildly and there is a continuous delicious sound of slapping skin, and finally he cannot hold it on anymore.

He explodes.

xxx

He falls down on her, whispering 'I love you', and she kisses him and replies the same. He laughs and lies on his back and she drags herself to rest on him.

"Ah.. I didn't think I could feel like that..." She says and he chuckles, kissing her hair as she rests on his chest.

"Me neither."

"We still have over four hours left." He says, recalling the six-hour agreement with Sabo. He surmises Luffy needs only an hour or two of sleep.

They still have two more. And time for a few more cums.

He grins at her and she does too.

The bed creaks louder after that, and the sexy sound of fluid-covered skin meeting wildly will echo across the room endlessly for some hours to come.

**_Fin_ **

* * *

Looking forward to read what you thought! And thanks for reading


	4. Sabo

Disclaimer: One Piece is NOT MINE. o(O3O)o

* * *

CHAPTER IV: SABO

* * *

He finds them sleeping in her bed, the smell of sex reeking in the room. He frowns at the forms on the bed, embracing each other like there's no tomorrow.

"Oi." He pokes Ace who lazily shifts. "My turn."

This wakes Ace up completely and his eyebrows furrow, arms protectively surrounding Luffy. "Give her."

"..."

"You're not being fair."

"..."

Sabo frowns and points down at his member, erect from just thinking about Luffy and Ace frowns deeper. "None of my busi-"

Sabo kicks him off the floor and takes Luffy. This time to his room.

He hears Ace curse from behind him but he doesn't move, just sending Sabo some glare.

Sabo doesn't really mind though and he just looks at the naked form in his hand as he walks. He may not have gotten her virginity nor her first kiss but he certainly is giving her unforgettable experiences.

That, he promises.

xxx

She wakes up at the sensual feeling of warm water and even warmer touches exploring her skin.

"Sabo...?" She asks, she can feel his body against her back, his member erect against the cleavage of her buttocks.

"Hello, Luffy." He whispers seductively on her neck as his hand moves from her stomach up just under her breast. They are in his bath, her favourite bath in the palace, and she hears the distinct sound of water flowing. The warm water surrounding her skin is pleasing.

She moans when he grazes her nipples and she turns to look at him. His eyes are staying on her and she stares as his hand places soft and smooth touches across her skin, and it feels heavenly.

"I'm washing Ace away." He says, licking her ears and making her moan. "Tell me where he touched you."

He grazes her nipples again, this time with more force. "Here?" She nods and he pinches it a bit harder, kneading it with a sensual motion she lets out a loud moan.

 _"Ah."_ He then moves his other hand on her other breast, this time grabbing the whole thing and playing with it before focusing her nipples again. She feels them hardening immediately as his thumb presses and rubs her nipples slowly but firmly.

Her feet bends towards her in pleasure and she arches her back as if he gets better access and she can feel her dick against her back.

She hears him grunt and his hand moves immediately along with it. One of his hand found its way on her mouth, and she licks it like a lollipop. And the other hurriedly places themselves between her thighs. She gasps.

But he doesn't enter, to her disappointment, and he runs them to the inside of her thighs, teasing, and he uses his finger to move so sensually along her legs and she closes them to trap his fingers in.

"Ah, ah~" he says, licking her shoulder and his hand moves from her thigh to the outside of her bent leg, until it finds itself on her stomach, just below the belly button, and slides teasingly south.

"Where else?" He asks, lips on her ears, and she meekly points at her vagina and he smirks.

He puts in two fingers to 'wash' Ace away.

"OH!"

"Ah... ughn..."

"Tell me where, Luffy."

"A-Anywhere there..." she mewls. "Anywhere... ah!"

"Tell me." He says again.

"He's been e-everywhere.. a- _ah_..."

And he explores her folds and does a circular motion, with his thumb playing with her clitoris, he can feel her teeth and tongue grinding sensually against his fingers, his hand vibrating from her delicious moans and mewls.

He soon takes it off and putting it on one of her breasts, he adds another finger in.

" _AHHH_!"

"Ohh g- _godss_... S-Sabo!"

He pushes his three fingers deep into her at a speed that makes her shiver crazily that she's rubbing at his dick so hard that it's getting impossible to get a hold of himself.

But he strengthens himself.

He has promised to make sleeping with _him_ particularly memorable than any other so he sucks it up.

He wants her to see stars.

Continuously his hand ravages her insides and he bites into her shoulder at the pain of his own member and he grips her breast. It doesn't take long for her to come.

They pant heavily, him for his self control and her of release. They breathe in air for a moment, feeling each other's skins, until she turns her head to him.

He feels her hand travel to the side of his face so he faces her. "You worked hard." she says and he knows she saw his struggles.

She lifts herself up and turns to meet his lips and their tongues battle for dominance.

Her taste is truly the most delicious thing he has ever tasted.

She wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his around her waist. He can feel her breast against his chest grinding and grinding and when they part she leans down and kisses his neck.

She is placing slow and sensual butterfly kisses and he thinks _how can she be such an expert in just a few hours?_

She then lifts her head to meet his lips again and one of his hand move behind her neck so he can bury himself deeper.

Then she feels a finger travel from his neck, to his collarbone, to his chest, lingering just a few moments more in his nipples, and then to the tip of his erect member.

"L-LUFFY!" He yells, gasping, and she chuckles and moves her finger teasingly, rubbing the tip of his member.

Unable to hold it in, he grabs her hips and literally thrusts himself to her warm and slick entrance.

Her whole body arcs as far as it could at the shock of pleasure. "Ahh..." She utters and huffs heavily before she gathers energy to bend her body back though it's too shaky that she just falls onto him. "T-Tight."

"Y-Yeah..." he whispers against her shoulder as he kisses it. He listens to her heavy breath and places butterfly kisses where he can, and sucking and biting them, placing his marks all over her shoulders.

Soon, he hears her breathe somewhat less erratically and he grabs her hips again and she places her hands on his shoulder.

He helps her move up and she uses her weight to go down her shaft as fast as she enter a steady rhythm.

"AH!..AH!...AH!"

He yells out loud grunts himself and he feels crazy as he hears her cries of pleasure, the sound of water and their juices squelching intensifying it.

"AH!..AH!...AH!" "S-SABO!...AH!...AH!...AH!"

"L-Luffy!"

 _So good_.

They continue like that, with him doing his best not to cum before she does, whispering sweet words to each other in-between their loud moans. "Oh... Sabo! Ah! You feel s-so g-good! AH! AH!"

"L-Luffy! Ugh! Ah!...H-Hot!"

His sights are beginning to turn white, then.

And they cum together.

xxx

"I love you." he huffs out as she lies powerless on him, completely drained of energy, both their bodies surrounded by hot water. She chuckles and lifts her head to kiss him. "I love you too."

Then he smiles and stands up, grabbing her shoulders and with a flop, carrying her.

"Now it's time to dry ourselves up." he says, grinning.

"Using the bed."

_**Fin** _

* * *

LIKED THE STORY?! KUDOS! 


	5. Riding

Disclaimer: One Piece is NOT MINE. o(O3O)o

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Riding

* * *

Prince Sabo and Prince Ace scratches their cheeks as the King glares at them both. "I NEVER SAID TO SLEEP WITH MY GRANDDAUGHTER YOU BRATS."

The old man then curses and relaxes his back on his throne. His glare does not soften. "Who the hell slept with her?"

"I did." Ace and Sabo say at the same time, and the old man pales.

"YOU _BOTH_ DID? _!" Dshasuidhjsadhjasieujwk_

Grandpa Garp needed to go on a meditation trip after that.

xxx

Ace takes advantage of the fact that Sabo has to go with Grandpa in his trip (he lost in janken this time, besides he's better at handling crazy old people) to spend more time with Luffy. He finds her in the kitchen, sneaking out some food.

"Want to ride with me?"

Of course, with that blinding smile, Luffy agrees.

They ride to the wide meadows of their kingdom and feel the breeze hitting their faces. His eyes end up on Luffy, looking peaceful and he thinks she's truly the most beautiful creature this world has seen.

And then he remembers _that_ night, and his whole body heats up immediately.

She turns to him with a grin and gets her horse to gallop to him. His eyes end on her bouncing breast and his head suddenly produces a perverted idea.

She leans down so he faces her face and not her breast and he tilts his head back, embarrassed for being caught ogling. "What is it?"

"It's been a while since we rode the same horse, huh? Want to ride here?"

"Oh." She says and jumps down her steed and climbs up to his. "Where we going?"

"The lake." He says, pointing at an area just beyond the forest. Then gulping at the feel of her body against him, he leans down to whisper in her ears.

"But...I have a better idea..."

"Want to make the trip there more interesting?" He asks. After all, they need a good half-an-hour to get there by horse.

She looks at him with those big innocent eyes and she nods. He gulps, a bit guilty for taking advantage but then he remembers their second time and he knows she's a very naughty girl once touched.

He turns her around and her soft clothed vagina rubs against his increasingly hardened member. He raises her skirt and destroys her panties.

He hurriedly unzips his pants and , with his hand on her waist, lifts her so he enters her far down his shaft and she rocks her body down so his length is inside her. _"Ah..."  
_

He heaves out a pleasure-filled sigh before he grabs the reign and ushers the horse to move.

At first the horse trots. "Ah... ah... ah...ah.."

It is harder than it looks for him, to keep control of the animal, but he manages and he lets out grunts as she mewls and moans.

He watches as her breasts bounce alluringly, rubbing themselves against his chest, and the sound of her juices squealching with his makes him kicks his feet so it turns to a full gallop.

"AH!..AH!...AH!..AH!"

There is a beat to all the sensual sounds and he doesn't change their pace and he holds her down when she moves to get faster. He wants this to last longer, after all, preferably until they reach the destination... no matter how tempting it is to reach completion then and there.

However, Luffy is never the patient type and she begins to rock her hips and meets the movements so she thrusts in faster and harder and he gasps in surprise.

Soon the pleasure is too much than he pulls the reign a bit too tight, and they fall down the grass right in the middle of the forest.

"That horse better come back." He huffs out though his eyes never left the girl panting on top of him.

She continues to move sensually and he grabs her supple breasts in his hands massaging them and she responds by making her movements more sensual and desperate.

Ace soon cannot take it anymore lying down and he sits them up. He holds on to her waist and he lifts her up, supporting her whole weight in his arms. His feet moves and soon he pins her against a nearby tree.

She wraps her arms and legs around him and he pounds on her like no tomorrow.

"AH!...AH!...AH!...AH!"

The poor tree shakes crazily, in sync with her moans, and leaves fall down like rain.

When he gets to her G-spot she cries in pleasure and he lifts her legs on his shoulders for better access.

"OH! OH! AGH! Oh, ACE!...AH! G-Good-AH! AH! T-THERE! OH _Yes_!...ACE!"

He pounces into her, insides burning, and he thinks the tree can go down for all he cares.

Soon, he feels his manhood twitch inside her and she gasps at his increasing speed.

And as they convulsed inside each other, fireworks explode within their bodies. And they see white.

xxx

They wash themselves in the lake then, clothes scattered on the shores, and once more he is pinning her to something by nature. This time, though, it is a rock.

The roughness of the rock on her back and the rough friction of their bodies on her front is so _amazing_ she drools. "Oh... ahhh.. ahh! Oh... A-Ace! _Ahhh._.."

He chuckles as he feels her body turn into jelly below him, though he really can't because all that comes out of his mouth are grunts and breathless whispers of her name.

Then he slows down, feeling every inch of her body against his, her nipples rubbing on his skin, and mouth open as she gasps in pleasure. She sighs and lifts her head up to look at him, questioning the change of pace though by the sound of her moans she isn't complaining.

For a while, they listen to the sound of their wet skins and the slurping of the water around them. And they pick up the pace again, this time it takes only a few more hard thrusts.

That is the fourth time they cum.

"We should ride more often." he huffs out, burying his face on the luscious skin of her neck.

She chuckles. "Uhn!"

**FIN**

* * *

**Anyeong:** So... what do you think of a threesome next? Fufufufu~ _  
_

And COMMENT!


	6. Ravage

Disclaimer: OP is Oda's! I will never claim this fandom as mine.

* * *

CHAPTER VI: Ravenous

* * *

Sabo wakes up from a very very wet dream that is understandably happening more and more often. His throat is dry, but most importantly his member is pretty much shivering.

He is seriously considering sneaking into her room, but that's against the rule. Luffy needs her beauty sleep after all (because if she loses sleep at night she'll fall asleep the whole day and there are a lot of perverts not named Sabo and Ace during the day).

Also Ace is pretty much disciplining himself as well. Sabo's not about to lose in _that_ respect.

Parched, he goes to the kitchen to get something to drink when he sees Luffy there stealing food again. She is wearing one of his favourite night dresses. Vert thin strap and frilly upper design and shows just enough cleavage.

She drinks water and some drips down her neck.

He gulps and he practically runs to her, takes that water right out her mouth.

He takes every single drop of it with his tongue.

"Sabo.." She voices out, lips puffing and face red from pleasure. He smirks.

"I was thirsty." he says eyes wondering down to her exposed skin, shiny from the water displaced from his sudden kiss.

He leans down and licks it all off her skin, and she softly touches the muscles in his back and she gives out quiet moans of pleasure.

He lifts his head and their eyes meet, and they no more words need to be uttered as Sabo slams his lips on her again and with force that she is forced to walk back.

Her back hits the table and he lifts her up to sit on it, but not before he lifts her nightgown above her head.

He lays her near-bare body on the wooden table, looking at him with those large expecting eyes that makes his penis throb just by the sight of them.

She puts a finger in her mouth, licking, her large eyes on him. Then he realizes she's just finishing off what she has eaten.

Too late though, because he's already horny as hell.

xxx

First he devours the skin on her neck and shoulders, placing endless hickeys there and making her whole body wet with his saliva. He is devouring her, and she loves it.

Soon he reaches her taut breasts, licking it with the flat of his tongue and between his teeth, while the other is spoiled by his endless kneading, rubbing, and pressing hand.

"Oh, Sabo..." she hums, her hands massaging his hair in pleasure, encouraging him.

He smirks against his skin as he kisses her stomach and down her legs, licking the insides of her thighs. "Ohhh... uhn..." focusing on the places that arouses her the most,: the area connecting her legs and her vagina.

He licks the surroundings of her hole teasingly and she moves her hips in attempt to get him in already. "Saboo... please..." She says, wanton and hungry for more.

He chuckles and he blows on it making her cringe, calling his name over and over in the same sentence as words synonyms of begging.

He only stares at her with animalistic gaze and she blushes and frowns. "Sabo-"

It is then that he dives in and she arcs her back in shock.

"AH! S-SABO!"

He darts his tongue inside her slicky vagina and closes his eyes, listening to the wonderful sound of her juices squirting around him merging with the sounds of her delicious moans and yells. "Ahh!...Ahh!..Ngghh...ahhh!"

He enjoys her taste and swallows her juices but as he devours her vagina, he realizes someone is watching.

He lifts his head.

It is Ace, and he knows immediately he is having the same problem this time.

By this time there is little jealousy in either of them catching the other have sex with Luffy so he just continues on doing what he does. If anything, Ace's sharp voyeurism makes sex more exciting now.

Unaware of the newcomer, she lifts herself up to a sitting position and pulls him up so she can wrap her arms around his shoulder and catch his lips. He pushes his upper thigh against the edge of the table to keep himself standing.

Then she parts from him and - right next to his ears - whispers passionately. "S-Sabo... in me... _now_!"

His member twitches at the delicious sound and his pants drop and he enters her in a blink of an eye.

"Uggghhh..." She moans, arching her back in pushes a bit more and with a grunt, his whole length is inside.

As always - the way her burning walls clamp his member so _tightly -_ feels heavenly.

He continues to thrust until her hold on him loosens and her back is back against the surface of the table. He places his hands on her upper thighs and he pulls her in as he pounces, and Luffy thrashes at the barrages of sensations he is sending her - hands in various places and ends up on her breasts.

It is then that she notices Ace, though Sabo continues to move inside her. "O-Oh! H-Hi A-Ace...ughn... ahh! ahh! Ahh!"

He can sense Ace's piercing stare at both of them and even catches him lick his lips. Somehow, this energizes him to pound deeper and harder and Luffy can all but scream. "A-Ah! S-So good!...AH!"

Ace walks to them and leans down the other side of the table and kisses Luffy, both hands taking hers before playing with her breast. He hears her cry out as he roughly pulls out and pounds in even deeper, arching so her breast a bit so it is bitten by Ace and she all but screams in intense pleasure.

He hears Ace grunt and if he isn't where he is, he'd say he can feel the man's pain.

Ace licks Luffy's lips one more time before standing up and walking away. Sabo is puzzled at this but his eyes soon widen when he realizes another member entering _his_ buthole. He gasps. "A-ACE!"

"Don't worry, I put oil."

"T-That's not the point!"

But Ace doesn't listen and just grips hips hips and begins to move, and Sabo grunts before screaming and quickly loosing his hold on Luffy and falls on the table himself, his arms barely supporting his weight.

And they all pound to each other, and the pain in his back quickly subsides. Ace horny as hell (intent on getting _in somebody)_ , unable to hear his pleas anymore, with Sabo drooling from the pleasure of both his sensitive spots being filled up.

"S-SHIT!"

Luffy on the other side is moaning so loudly at the weight of them two."Ohhh! Ahhh! Sabo! Ace...! So... _good_... _ngggghhh_...!"

"AH!...AH!"

_"Ughnn..."  
_

Sabo is the first one to explode, his juices feeling Luffy up,feeling his insides near bursting at the pure pleasure of release.

However, he isn't given the time to breathe as Ace continues to pounce behind him only a few seconds later.

"S-S-SHIT ACE!"

But all he hears are grunts and moans from his two most precious people.

Finally, Ace cums and falls down on him with Sabo using his well-earned muscles to keep both their weighs from crushing the girl underneath them.

"I...I love you two." Luffy says, panting, arms above her head, feeling the warm _warm_ seeds inside of her. They say the same thing.

Then she grins, huffing, and placing enticing touches on both their faces. "Told'ya. We should've done this from the start."

xxx

The next day she gags in the middle of breakfast and vomits on the nearest potty.

She thinks it's something she ate last night, having a violent reaction as an effect of wild sex.

Then the doctors came and then they find out she finally got pregnant.

**fin**

* * *

**thanks! Liked it? Hope so!  
**

**Please comment.**


	7. Morning Call

Disclaimer: OP is Oda's! I will never claim this fandom as mine.

* * *

CHAPTER VII: Morning Call

* * *

"So... who do you think's the father?" Sabo asks Ace as they stood at the gates, a week after they find out about her pregnancy, watching the party to somewhere readying to leave. Ace shrugs.

"If it looks like Luffy, we won't be able to find out until the birthmarks two years from now, no use stressing." Only in two years the birthmarks will have distinguishable form: Tiger and Dragon, for Ace and Sabo respectively.

Other than those, there's really no other way to know. They _have_ been sleeping with her almost every day. Both of them.

"Anyway, seems like _you_ have to go on a trip this time." Sabo grins poking at Ace. He got assigned on a week-long mission and that means no Luffy for a whole week.

"Tsk." And he looks around. "Speaking of Luffy, where _is_ she?"

"She's still asleep." He says. We were too rough on her last night."

He sighs, but then grins at a wicked idea.

"Time to wake her up, then."

xxx

Luffy wakes up at a pleasurable feeling in the inside her.

" _Ughnn..."_ She moans out as she wakes and realizes it's a sound she gives out during sex. She opens her eyes and she sees Ace towering over her, pants open, and her nightgown pushed all the way to her breasts. Her bare legs spread and angled to accommodate his length.

She smiles. "Good morning."

He smiles at the beauty under him, he places her legs in between his arms so he settles deeper into her and she moans in pleasure. "You know I have to leave in an hour, right?"

"Ehhh?" She pouts, bending her head to look at him, feeling his throbbing member inside her. "Really?"

But she pauses. "Why won't you move, then?"

He smirks. "I want to see all types of faces."

"Eh?"

So he moves just a little and she whimpers. "A-Ace..." She begs, and he only stares at her carnal desires oozing out of his orbs.

He licks his thumb and presses her clit, soon applying a vertical motion there. She gasps, apparently still sensitive from the previous night's very rough activities.

"M-Move... please..."

"Okay." he says and he does move. By about an inch.

"Aaaaccceee..."

He chuckles and finally he leans down, his arms supporting his weight. He pulls his length out and pounces on her once and leaning down as she breathes. "I'm going to make you come so many times in an hour." he says, and she has no doubt he will do so.

xxx

He covers her eyes with a blanket. "This will make you feel better." he says, and she's surprised when she feels some cloth around her wrist too. And the next thing she knows her arms are above her head and she can't move it anymore.

He's telling the truth when he says she'll feel more.

But it is also excruciating.

She has no idea where to transfer all the pleasure now that her hands are tied, she tries her hardest to escape to no avail. It feels like the pleasure is building up. "Ah!..ah!...ah! A-Ace! I-I-I can't- _UGHN_!"

He pounces and thrusts and all she can do is thrash under him. "A-Ahhh...ACE!"

"U-Urgh... L-Luffy!" He calls and changes her angle and thrusts into her even harder.

"...Ahhh!...AH!...AH! A-Acceee - _AH_!"

And when he pounces on her so hard and directly on her sensitive spot. She immediately cums.

xxx

She hasn't even recovered from her last explosion when he changes her position so she leans down and her back - her butt to be precise - faces him. Immediately he grabs her hips and he enters her vaginal walls so abruptly she screams. "AH! AH! AH!"

She hears him grunt in pleasure as he moves to enter her completely.

Her hands shake and it is a struggle to keep herself leaning up with all the sensations attacking her senses. She looks straight at the cushion in front of her and thinks of just giving in.

Instead, she uses the headboard to support her tight arms and weight.

Now even the wooden board makes a sound as Ace pounces.

"Ngghh! ...AH!...AH! A-Ace...AH!"

Ace then takes her taut breasts into his hands and plays with them and she can only bounce along as she is pounced, the helplessness and lack of control heightening the sensations by folds.

"It feels good, right?"

She responds with a cry of pleasure.

He the proceeds on taking advantage of her G-spot and hits it continuously again. She can feel the heat piling up inside of her and she knows she will cum very very soon.

She swears it will be so sore after this.

xxx

"L-Let me breathe, Ace!" She yells but she only hears him chuckle.

"You're so cute, Luffy." He says. "But I'd have to refuse."

He has already cum and she has fallen down on the cushions, face against the pillow, with Ace falling at her back though he supports his weight somehow.

Now he has pulled his length out but his weight on her still and his hand placing the most seductive touches in her body. She grips the pillow as one of his hand foddles her breast and the other hand placing vertical motions on her very very wet entrance, his tongue kissing every skin on the back of her shoulders.

"Oh... A-Ace..." She mumbles and she feels him shifting and he sits up. he doesn't give her time to do the same however.

She gasps when he puts her on his legs and lifts her bottom up, both terrified and anticipating of what is to come.

She feels something hard on her butthole, with something slippery. "Is that...?"

"The handle of your brush." He says. "With lotion of course."

"Ehhhhhh?!"

And she screams in pain when it enters, but he pulls it in and out and her cries of pain turn to screams of pleasure. She writhes on him, her nipples rubbing on his skin as he does so.

He puts it in and out and she drools. "A-Ace..." she mumbles and continues to thrash against him soon enticing a grunt of his own.

He then lifts her up so she rides him, the feeling of two massive objects inside her driving her crazy and she thinks her body cannot arch anymore than this.

"A-Ah... I-I c-can't..." She mumbles and she can feel his member throb inside her.

He is close as well and he waits patiently for her to move, even when he desperately wants to explode himself.

So Luffy, despite the insanity she feels in every cell of her body, rocks her hips and the shots of pleasure makes her scream every small movement.

"A-Ahh...nghh..A-Ace...hhhaahhh..."

"L...Luffy... _Aghh_..."

And after a few strokes, he finally explodes, and the feeling of his seed inside her causes her to explode as well.

xxx

"A-Ace... I... *huff* I don't... think.. I..have...any...more...left." She huffs out, body flopped against his, wanting to just slide into slumber again.

"I... need... to...re..gen..er..ate- UHN!" But he pulls out the brush and lies her there on her back. She is panting so hard it's like she ran 50 kilometers in half-an-hour.

He kisses her red cheek, then her nose, and then her lips, letting her arms be free of the cloth as well. "Last one. Promise."

They're in normal position again. But every inch of her body is _tingling_ so much she feels like everything she touches will arouse her.

He is very gentle this time. His fingers running across her skin, grazing sensitive spots then and again.

The problem is, everywhere's a sensitive spot now, and she moans in every movement of his fingers. "Ohh... Ace..." She mumbles as she feels his slick tongue traveling the skin of her neck down her collarbone, occasionally sucking and biting.

"Ahh... yes... uhmn... ah..."

He seems to be enjoying the sounds she makes, slow and relaxed.

She massages his soft hair and he responds with more sensual licks on her nipples.

"Uhmn... ahhh..."

She shifts somewhat wildly as he continues to lick down, but she tries to downplay it. This is supposed to be relaxing, after all, but the second his warm tongue touches her folds, she thrashes completely.

"A-AACEE!" She yells and gasps and call him in all the pleasure-filled words she can think of.

She hears a sucking sound as she feels her insides burning. He is slurping a lot, as she has cum so many times in the last hour, and she shivers crazily at the unbelievable sensations occupying her innards.

"Ughnnn... ahhh...ngyahh... oh... y-yes... Ace... ughh... nghhg.."

And soon, he enters another steady rhythm and she relaxes as she accepts all of the pleasurable sensations barraging her senses.

It was so _hot_. She feels like she's burning.

And she doesn't want it to stop.

A second later, she lets out the most juices when she comes.

_**Fin** _

_**xxx** _

_**Thanks folks! Hope you enjoyed and don;t forget to comment!** _


	8. Birth

Disclaimer: OP is Oda's! I will never claim this fandom as mine

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII: Birth**

* * *

When the child was born, the kingdom rejoices.

It is fortunate that Garp's condition for who the king will be was only said to Sabo and Ace, otherwise he'd have a lot of explaining to do.

That still leaves _who_ the father is, though.

There were gossip, definitely, many negative, but Luffy was such a bundle of joy no one could feel disgusted with her for an extended amount of time.

The child is a boy, and he looks like a male version of Luffy (no one is surprised her genes are dominant). "They're your daddies!" Luffy says, raising the baby, and the two blushes and gushes and coos.

They're in love with it already.

xxx

Weeks after the birth, the event that has been brewing for the past months have finally exploded. "That damned Blackbeard!"

"Mariejoa and the Marine Kingdom are secretly supporting them, too!" "Corrupt officials!"

"They preach justice when it is the opposite that they do!"

The child cries and they quiet, with Ace walking to him and patting his head. "Our child should grow up in a world without those fools."

"I agree. We must rid of them once and for all."

Luffy's eyebrows furrow. She does not have a good feeling about this. "What does that mean?"

"We're going to war soon."

And they stare at each other. They better make up for the time lost while they can.

xxx

She moves to cover her mouth to muffle a scream but Ace stops her with his hand. "Don't cover your mouth."

"But the baby..."

"He's a sound sleeper."

"B-But-AH! AGH!...AH!... _AH_!"

But her pleas only made him pounce harder, the warmth inside her pushing down the anxieties. "S-So g-good...a-ah!!"The bed creaks wilder and her yells louder. 

They cum together. "Aacee..." She heaves out, feeling the pool of orgasism flowing out of her. " _Ahhh_..." 

Contrary to Ace's promise though, the baby wakes gestures to go to him when Ace holds her in position. "See, Kid?" He says, grinning. "This is how you were made."

"Aaaceee." 

It is around then that Sabo enters the room. He's late because of some pre-war prepwork and how dare Ace go and jump at Luffy when his back is at him.

In any case, he lifts the baby and cooes it.

"Hush child." He says with a loving smile. And they pause for a moment to watch the scene. The baby smiles and soon falls asleep.

xxx

"No sounds." Sabo commands. "It could be more sensual too, you know."

Sabo takes off his shirt and opens his pants as the already naked Luffy approaches him and wraps her arms around him for a kiss. Ace sits on the bed, huffing from their post-coital activities and decides to just watch for a while.

Their kisses like always begin chaste. He tilts his head and the moment he opens his mouth her tongue is already in. He pushes her flush to him and she embraces him harder in response.

As their tongues battle, his hands begin to roam her exposed back, feeling her supple skin and her perfect curves.

She likes this and she rubs herself to him and he can feel his member hardening even more.

She continues to grind her wet pussy on his clothed member and he gives out a grunt of pleasure.

His hand moves to free it of the cloth and he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him, inserting his manhood into her. They give out a grunt of pleasure as they feel the other completely inside.

Their mouths never left each other and their tongues continued to play while she moves her hips for movement and his feet buckles and he ends up pinning her to the carved door.

Their mouths part when he pounds on her so hard that she almost screams but has to stop herself for the slumbering baby.

"...mmff...uhnnn..! Urghh...aahhh...!"

Sabo kinda wants to hear her sounds after all, so he pounds harder and harder and harder it seems like there's someone banging a cannon on the door.

"...uhnn! Ahhh...! S-Saboooo... ahh! W-Wa-Wait! Ahh-ahh! AH! _AHH_!"

He can feel the heat burning in his stomach and he knows he will explode soon.

"Turn around."

He blinks and realize it's Ace who is standing behind them.

He does as he is told and Ace holds on her hip and inserts his manhood into her butthole.

" **UGHNNN!** " Luffy screams at the feeling of two erect members inside her.

Ace gropes her breasts, nipples between fingers, and Sabo soon realizes he should move now.

They easily get into a steady rhythm, with one manhood pounding in one hole while the other pulls out from the other.

Everything in her body curls in pleasure and she can only look up, mouth open, and she cannot even moan when all her breath is focused on breathing.

It was insane.

Then the pounces get wilder, faster, _deeper,_ and she feels like she's going crazy.

"W-Wait! Ohh.. ahh..n-ngah! T-Too much! I-I can't-AHH!"

"S-S-Sabooooo...aaaAHH!"

"A-Acceeeee...uhn!"

The two men do their best to keep their seeds in for as long as they can.

This moment should last as long as possible.

Eventually, though, the can't hold it anymore and they fill Luffy with their seeds.

xxx

They lie there on the bed for a good hour after sex.

They have each arm for Luffy's neck to use as pillow.

Then Luffy heaves out a heavy sigh. "Do you really have to go?"

She knows the answer to this, but she can't help but hope.

The two nods and she raises her arms to pull their heads to her.

"Take care of each other, okay?"

They nod.

"I don't think I can bear to lose either one of you."

**Fin**

xxx


	9. Loss and Gain

Disclaimer: OP is Oda's! I will never claim this fandom as mine

Anyeong: NO M-RATED STUFF HERE! hahahahha. Major plot movement though.

Oh, review please!

* * *

**CHAPTER IX: Loss and Gain**

* * *

Roronoa Zoro heaves out a sigh as he reaches the palace gates again for the first time in two years. He hasn't heard much news about the palace when he's in the battlefield, but he's been hearing rumours when he reached the capital.

Luffy is with child now.

He frowns at the thought and a heavy feeling occupies his senses.

He feels like puking.

But the prospect of seeing her again allows him to enter the palace grounds regardless.

He enters the palace grounds and receiving awed stares and salutes from fellow soldiers. He remembers the years when she and their friends, which she calls the Strawhats, still studying and training in the palace together.

He walks to her favourite spot: the interior gardens.

"ZORO?!"

He turns around at the sound of her voice gulping and his heart beating loudly.

She is beaming and smiling and she wraps her arms around him like she always does, and it sends his insides crazy... especially since he hadn't seen her for so long.

He has slept with countless women, imagining it to be her, though a mere embrace from her sends signals through his body those other women cannot.

Her smile disappears when she looks at him though.

"What happened to your eye?"

"A battle."

She stares.

"A battle I won, _of course_."

And she smiles.

xxx

"Any news from the others?"

They are now sitting on the grass, a couple of servants sparing them admiring glances and giggling. He ignores them and answers her crush's question. "Nami is a famous map maker now. She's travelling the world."

"Usopp and Franky founded a famous gear shop near the borders."

"Chopper's head of a hospital in his home town."

"Robin's digging up archeological sites in South Blue."

"Brooke's on a music tour in North Blue."

She beams and looks at the sky. " I bet they're all well."

xxx

He got lost in that massive castle again and when he hears voices he goes to approach them. His feet stops when he hears what they're talking about.

"The prince is sooo cute." It's a maid talking with a group of servants around 4 in number. "Who do you think the dad is?"

"Prince Ace? Prince Sabo?"

"I knew she'd end up with one of them. Didn't think it'd be _both!_ "

"You think they do... three way?"

There is a pause.

"They do." "I heard them once, _breathlessly_ calling each other's names. In the kitchen."

_"KYAAAA!"_

xxx

Zoro cannot imagine the sweet and innocent princess sleeping with anyone else-let alone two of them at the same time.

He does not know how to stomach this, and his insides are shaking in jealous anger and it makes him punch a wall.

Still. When he sees her, he still thinks he'd like to see everything and kiss everything and hear her moan.

He looks for her and he sees her brooding on the balustrade. "Are you thinking about the princes?"

"Yes." She answers honestly. Of course she does.

"I hope they're okay... It's been months since I saw them."

"When's the last news?"

"They were heading to fight Blackbeard and are in their borders a couple of days ago..."

"They're strong. I'm sure they're okay."

But she doesn't seem convinced and that is saying something because Luffy almost always doesn't care, because of her complete faith in their abilities.

They stand there together for a while and soonafterwards a servant runs to them, apparently been all around the palace looking for her. There is an expression on his face that makes Zoro frown in worry.

The servant hands her the report from one of their soldiers.

_"A bomb detonated on Prince Sabo's quarters and though no body is found, he is likely passed. Prince Ace on the other hand is captured and is being sent to his execution."  
_

Luffy's eyes widen and she shakes crazily.

Soon tears line her eyes. And she screams so loudly the palace hears. 

Zoro barely manages to hold on to her before she loses consciousness from the despair.

He hurries to help her... only to realize she is bleeding.

xxx

"How is she?"

The doctor has a dire look on his face. "The child is fine. But anymore of this intense despair and the child may no longer survive the next one."

"What?" Zoro gulps. "She's..."

"Yes. Princess Luffy is pregnant with her second child.

xxx

"I need to go."

"You're pregnant!" He yells but there is a flame in her eyes that tells him he cannot convince her.

" _I can't lose him too!"  
_

Zoro forms a knuckle.

She cannot lose Ace. And Zoro will make sure of that.

**_FIN_ **

**_xxx_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd like you to please leave comments on the chapters that you like! I think I deserve that, at least.


End file.
